In Love With A Shaman
by Bailey C
Summary: Tao Ren has told his friends as much as he wants about himself, but can a girl do more? [RenxOC] No flames, first fic!
1. Introductions

**Ok, this is my first fic, please be nice. And just so you know, Anna-bashing at times.  
In this fic, you're name is Bailey, and I guess you can look however you want, unless it specifies later on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Shaman King characters, or the plot or anything that has to do with the anime. Or Hikaru no Go, I don't own that either.**

* * *

I was walking down a road when I saw 3 guys running in my direction. One guy had light blue spiky hair, another had messy brown hair, and the last had dark blue/purple hair that was in one big spike. All 3 were wearing athletic stuff. They all looked cute. I stood still waiting to see what they were going to do. They slowed down and stopped in front of me. "Hi," the brown haired one said. "Hi," I said back. "What do you want?" the dark blue one asked. "Well, umm, I'm looking for Horohoro." "That's me," Horohoro said with a shaky voice, he had the light blue colored hair. All 3 were looking up and down me.

Horohoro and the brown haired one had their mouths open and the other one turned to the side as if he didn't care. "Well, I'm his next opponent in the Shaman Tournament, I'm Bailey," I said. "You're a shaman? Cool. So are all of us, I'm Yoh, and this is Ren," Yoh said as he held out his hand. I shook it and let go. Horohoro and Yoh seemed nice, but Ren would be a challenge. "You all seem nice, what are you all doing?" I asked. "Training for the Shaman Tournament. Anna's idea," Yoh said kinda disappointedly. "Who's Anna? Never mind. Mind if I join you?" I asked. "No, the more the merrier," Yoh said with a smile on his face. "So where are you staying?" Horohoro asked. "No where in particular, I was only looking for you so I can get to know you. I like to know my opponents before I battle them," I said.

"Hey Yoh, you think it would be okay if she stayed with us?" Horohoro asked again. "I don't see why not," Yoh said. "You wanna stay with us?" Yoh and Horohoro asked at the same time. "Umm, sure why not." "Come on, let's go!" Ren screamed. "Yeah, let's get going before Anna gets to worried," Horohoro said We ran like 5 miles or so until we got back to a house-like mansion thingy out in the middle of the woods. "Whose house is this?" I asked with enthusiasm. "Mine, almost, it's my grandfather's actually," Yoh said. "Nice place, do you all live here or something?" "We're just spending the nights before the big part of the Tournament," Horohoro said. There were so many cool things they had that I would have never dreamed of. "I hope Anna doesn't get to mad that we brought another shaman here," Yoh said jokingly. "Is she strict or something, you all don't seem to take a liking to her at all," I said. "No one likes her at all, she's the worst person ever," Ren said. "Well if she ever gives me attitude, she's goin' down. Is she like bratty?" "Of course. She's the worst, I all ready told you that!" Ren shouted.

"What's all the noise for?" a girl with a red bandana and short black dress asked. 'Damn she looks like a SLUT!' I thought. "Who are you?" she asked. "I'm Bailey, I'm a shaman in the tournament along with all of your friends," I said. "You're Anna right?" I asked. "Yeah," she said in a bratty voice. "Let's show her around," Yoh said to Horohoro. "Ok, let's go. Wanna come along Ren?" Horohoro asked Ren. "I'd rather not, I have training to do," he said as he left. "Ok, see you at dinner time," Yoh said. "Let's show her the house first," Yoh said. So we went into the house and they showed me all the rooms and stuff. "And here's your room, Bailey," Yoh said. It was a normal room with a bed and all. "It's right in between mine and Ren's room so you should be safe," Horohoro said. "Ok, thank you both so much," I said as I gave each of them a hug. As I backed away from Horohoro he practically melted, only he kept his 'cool'. Yoh was just normal.

'Horohoro _so_ likes me, but Yoh. He should have fallen for me by now. Wonder why?' I thought. I kept a happy face on as I watched them. "Let's go find the others and see what they're doing," I said with a smile. We walked outside and found Anna and 5 other people, a pink head, a really short kid, a really tall one with a whack hairstyle, a girl with light blue hair like Horohoro's, and an old guy. "Here are the other 5 people here at my house, Tamao, Manta, Ryu, Pirika, and my grandfather," Yoh said as he pointed to each one. He explained each relationship to him and/or others. Most were doing nothing but talking. Anna was watching every body, as if no one liked her, isn't that hard to imagine. Every one came over to me and was like totally amazed with me. I don't know why though.

**

* * *

Please review!**


	2. Dancing

**Here's chapter two. Please review.**

**Once again, I don't own Shaman King...

* * *

**

I had been asked enough questions, then Yoh's grandfather came and asked why I was here. "Well sir, I was looking for Horohoro and Yoh asked if I wanted to stay with him and everybody else. I said 'Ok' but if you want me to leave sir, I understand," I said as I bowed to him. "It is all right…" he started. "Bailey," I inserted. "Bailey. You can stay if necessary," he said. "Thank you sir," I said as I once again bowed. He bowed to me and left and went inside the house. It was sort of late, like 4 p.m., so we all went inside and Manta and Ryu started to make dinner. I went over and asked Yoh if they had a CD player that doesn't need earphones. He said they had one and he went and got it for me. I took it up to my room and put my CD in and started to dance to 'Dip it low' by Christina Milian. I loved to dance to that song! Here's what happened while I was dancing: Dinner was ready and they had called me down, but I hadn't heard it. So they sent Ren up to get me.

As soon as he got to the doorway, his mouth dropped open and eyes were staring at me. He hadn't come down, so they sent up Horohoro. He saw me for a second and ran to get the others. They all came up and watched me dance my ass off. All of the guys had the same expression as Ren did. All of the girls were jealous. As the song ended, I turned to the right to see everyone at my door. "Oh my go…ugh don't do that!" I said as I turned back and covered my face. My face was cherry red as I peeked out towards them. "Wow Bailey. Where did you learn to dance like that?" Yoh asked. "Well, I taught my self actually. Everything in America has to do with that kind of dancing," I explained as we all went down to dinner. 'Everybody seems to like me but Anna and Ren,' I thought. We all had dinner, which was great. The conversation was just nothing about the Shaman Tournament. "That was very good you guys," I said to Manta and Ryu. "Th…Th…thanks Bailey," they both said with a lovesick look in their eyes. "No problem," I said with a smile.

"Well, if you all excuse me I'll be going back to my room," I said as I got up. "To dance?" Ren asked. "Yeah, why?" "Bring it down stairs, I'm sure everyone would love to see you dance," he said with a smirk on his face. "Fine, I'll be back," I said back at him as I left to get the CD player. I was back down in a few minutes with everybody waiting. "Should I do the same song or a different song?" "Different," everybody said almost in unison. "Ok," I said as I skipped to track number 2, 'Goodies' by Ciara featuring Petey Pablo. I started to mouth Ciara's part and danced my ass off. I was smiling the whole time. As I finished, everyone had the same expression as last time. "That was pretty good, I guess," Anna said in a cold voice. "And you think you can do better?" I asked. "Of course," she said. "Same song, no same moves," I said as we traded spaces. The song started to play. She was so bad; everybody left except for Yoh and I.

"You call that dancing?" I asked in a sarcastic way, "My gosh that's sad." "Sorry Anna, that really is sad," Yoh said as he laughed. "Hmph," she said as she turned and left. "Why is Anna even here?" I asked Yoh. "She's my fiancée," Yoh said. "Oh my God! Are you serious?" I said with a shocked face. "Yeah, my grandfather set us up. I wish she wasn't though, she's really tough on me," he said as he stared off into space. "Maybe it's for your own good though. I mean, I honestly don't like her that much, but I will if I have to live here," I said. "Yeah, well goodnight Bailey," Yoh said as he stood up. I stood up too, and he gave me a hug, and whispered in my ear, "Meet my in the downstairs room at half past two." He let go; I nodded and left. I went to the bathroom and took a shower. While I was rinsing off, someone came in, but I couldn't see who it was because of the steam. I was freaked out!

But I got over it. I dried off and changed into some SpongeBob pajama bottoms and a white spaghetti strap top. My hair dried and I went to sleep. I was sleeping for a while when someone made a noise that woke me up. I realized it was 2:29 a.m., so I went downstairs and went into the room. I waited for about 20 seconds when Yoh came in. There were two mats on the floor and we both sat down on each one. "Why did you tell me to come?" I asked. "Well, you seem really nice and I can tell you like someone here, who is it?" he asked. "You're good. I know I'm like totally obvious. Take a guess," I smirked.

* * *

**Please review! Love ya!**


	3. In the night

Ok, here's the next chapter. Hope you like, please review!

>>>>

"I honestly don't know. Who is it?" "Hmm," I laughed. "What's so funny?" Yoh asked. "I would be all over you if you weren't engaged to Anna, honestly. I would be so obvious, but since you are engaged to Anna, I can't have those feelings." "Sorry, you are really pretty, you know that?" "I don't think so, I could never get a boyfriend before, but I had so many crushes. You're fine too, you know." His hand caressed my cheek. "So who do you like?" he asked. I flopped backwards onto the floor. "Well, Horohoro is nice, but Ren won't open up, and I've tried lots of things to get him to do that. That's why I like him, he's a challenge for me," I said as I placed my hands behind my head. "I can change that real quickly," he said as he pinned my shoulders down. "Go ahead, doubt you will though," I said with a smirk. He kissed me really quickly on the lips then got off. "Fine, be that way. I'll be back in a little bit," he said as he left out the door.

I sat up and sat criss cross, and wasn't looking at the door. All of a sudden everything went black, but I could still do everything but see. I was blindfolded and pinned to the ground once again. No one would have broke in; the place was out in the middle of nowhere. "Who is it?" I asked. "I can't tell you, but I know your secret; who you like. You should find out tomorrow who I am," the voice said. It gave me a very passionate kiss that I had always dreamed of. I was very afraid, especially if it was Manta or Ryu. It caressed my face like Yoh did, but the feeling was different with this person. It left after it finished touching my face. I sat up and took the blindfold off to see if I could see anyone, but no one was here. Yoh came in a few seconds later and asked if I was all right. I said I was fine. "Geez, I can't get over how pretty you are," he said as he caressed my face again. "Well, you're gonna have ta," I said with a smile. Then the door opened, and there stood Ren.Yoh's hand was still on my face. "Sorry, I thought this was the bathroom," Ren said. "Sure ya did, anyways, I have to get back to bed. See you guys tomorrow. Goodnight," I said as I waved and left the room. I went back up and closed the door to my room and went to bed.

The next morning when I woke up, I saw Ren looking at me. "Yeah, I'm up, what do ya want?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes. "Nothing," he said innocently. "Ok, then I'm going back to sleep. Wake me in an hour or two. Wait, why are you here?" I asked confused. "It's called blackmail," he said with a weird smile on. "Ok, I don't really care, go ahead and tell. Everyone will eventually find out, so what?" I said in a pissed off mood. He walked out the door. 'Oh well' I thought. I looked at the room and saw that my dirty clothes were folded and clean on the desk in my room. Everything was there. My eyes grew wide as I saw this. In between my clothes there was note. This is what the note said: "Dear Bailey, you are as beautiful as a red rose in the middle of winter. No one can match your beauty. Please meet me in the downstairs room today at 3 p.m. I most wish to see you. Love , " 'That can be like 3 people. I guess I'll just have to wait' I thought. I looked around for a clock; it said 5:29 a.m. "What the hell am I doing up?" I said as I went back into the bed. I slept for another 2 and half-hours.

Anna woke me up this time. "Now what?" I said as I turned around and saw her. "If you are a Shaman, then you have to train like one here," she said in a cold voice. "I don't have to do what you say, so back off," I said. "Well, you're in my house, so you do what I say. Got that?" "Ma'am yes ma'am," I said sarcasticallyas I got up. She left and I got changed. I changed back into my semi-tight black top and skin-ass jeans. I didn't want breakfast, so I just went to train. My spirit, Sakura, and I were practicing our moves till about lunchtime. Horohoro called me in for lunch. We all sat down, Horohoro and Yoh were next to me and Ren was across from me. Lunch was great. When I finished, Tamao asked me if I could teach her to dance like I did. "Yeah, but it will be hard. I don't really have a method to go by," I said. "But you dance so good," she said back. "All music videos in America dance like that. You should go check them out sometimes," I said. "Ok thanks," she said. I left to go back to my room. I danced for a while, till like 5 till 3 p.m. I went downstairs to the room and waited.

>>>>

Please review!  
Love ya! Later


	4. All the pieces are forming

Well, here's the latest chapter of the story. Please let me know what you think. And get your friends into it please! Love ya!

* * *

I didn't want to spoil the surprise, so I turned around so I couldn't see the door. Some one had covered my eyes and I said, "Who is it?" "Take a guess," it said. "I don't know, how about Yoh." "No, try again." "Ren?" He let go of my eyes and I turned around. "You are the most beautiful creature that ever walked the Earth," he said as he held my hands. I blushed like crazy. "Uhh, thanks, I guess," I said I turned my head to the side. He let go of one hand and moved my face towards him. "Was it you who came in last night?" I asked. "Yes, I had to stop him from getting you somehow," he said. "Thank you, my prince," I said jokingly. His hands left mine and went around my waist as he held me close. My hands wandered up to the back of his neck. He came in close and kissed me with passion like last night. 'Oh my God, he is good' I thought. "Yummy, let's go before they get suspicious," he said as he grabbed my hand and led me out the door.

Everyone was outside practicing with their spirit. "So where have you two been?" Anna asked. "Nowhere," I replied. "Likely excuse," she said. I looked down and realized that he was still holding my hand. I shook it and he let go. She smirked. 'I can only imagine what she'll bring up at dinner tonight' I thought. She ordered every Shaman to do 150 crunches, 150 push-ups, and run 5 miles all in one hour. Anna set the timer, and told us to begin. I began the crunches, followed by the push-ups, which took a half-hour together, and still had 30 minutes to run. There was a specific route we had to run. I followed it while Kori, Horohoro's spirit thingy, made sure I didn't cheat. Yoh had my spirit, which Anna didn't like. Ren was behind me, followed by Yoh and Horohoro. I made it back in time with 3 minutes to spare. Ren made it back with 2 minutes and Yoh and Horohoro both made it back with 30 seconds to spare. I went to go get a drink of water. Yoh said I was pretty good. "Thanks," I said. "Are you okay?" Yoh asked. "I'm fine, why?" I said back. "Something is new, what is it?" he asked. "I can't say, you'll see soon enough though," I said as I left to go back to the group.

Manta was in the kitchen, along with Ryu, making dinner. I was very hungry and couldn't wait to eat. Dinner was ready and I was the first to sit down, but Anna told me to go get Ren. "Grr, fine all right," I said. I got up and walked up stairs to go find him in his room. He was meditating or something, but his eyes were closed. I walked up to him and kissed him on the lips and told him that dinner was ready. I grabbed his hand to pull him up, but he pulled me in like the Tango, and he kissed me passionately, yet again. "Can we please go to dinner, I'm starved," I said as I put the puppy dog pout on. "Come on," he said. We went down the stairs and Anna was in my seat next to Yoh. There were only 2 seats left next to each other, so Ren and I had to take them. As we sat down dinner was being served. Anna had the news. "Every body there is a new couple here at the Asakura Estate; Ren and Bailey." Everybody stared at us. "I new something was up," Yoh said. "I don't care, I love her," Ren said. "That's good for you Ren, you actually found somebody to love, or did you force her?" Horohoro asked with a smirk on his face. Ren was about to chop his head off if he had the chance, but I said, "For your information, Horohoro, I love him too." Horohoro had an 'Are-you-serious!' look on his face. "That's great Bailey, I hope you two enjoy your time together," Yoh said with a smile on his face. I smiled back. Anna wanted to say something smart, but she knew I would throw something right back at her.

As dinner finished, I went back to my room, but before I entered, Ren said he would wake me when we were leaving. "Why are we leaving?" I asked. "I need you to come home with me, my sister will be worried if I don't return soon," he said as he kissed me on the lips when he finished talking. I nodded and went into my room. I wrote a letter letting everybody know that Horohoro and I were to battle at the park in the city. I took a quick shower and went to bed. My head was spinning from everything that went on today. It felt like no sooner had I fallen asleep, Ren woke me up. "Come on, we have to leave now," he said as he woke me up. "Okay, but I expect a nice comfy bed when I get to your house," I said sleepily. I was barely able to walk because I was so sleepy.

* * *

Well, that's all for now. You can go read my other story in Hikaru no Go, it will tie in with this waaaay later though. Please Review! Love ya!


	5. Ren's House

**Here's the latest chapter. Nothing really to say, but hope you like it! Please review! Love ya!**

* * *

Ren helped me get on to his horse as we started to ride off into the moon. When we got to the city, it was about 4 o'clock in the morning. We came to this giant hotel, and he said that he was on the top floor. "Please tell me we don't have to walk the stairs," I said. "No, we'll take the elevator," he said as we stepped into it. When we got to his hotel room, he told me to go down the hall and first door on my left. I looked at the room, and saw that it was sort of boy-ish, but I didn't care. I saw the bed and flopped down onto it. Ren followed me in and also came into the bed. I fell asleep automatically and didn't wake up until 9:27 a.m. "Breakfast is ready, let's go," he said as he shook me. "Okay, fine. What am I wearing today?" I asked. "It's on the desk, it should fit," he said. "You don't need to worry about that now, just come and eat breakfast," he said as he pulled me out of bed. I didn't see the hotel room earlier this morning; it was stunning. All the Chinese characters everywhere, the plants, just everything. We went into the kitchen and there was food already laid out to eat. I saw a girl standing in the kitchen with a green and black dress with a panda and a dragon on it. Her hair was green and put up into clips. She was very pretty. "Hello, you must be Bailey. I'm Jun, Ren's sister," Jun said as she held out her hand. "Nice to meet you Jun," I said as I shook her hand. "I see that you two have met. Now let's eat breakfast," Ren said.

We all sat down and ate. It was very quiet at the table and didn't want to talk. Jun and Ren finished before I did. As I finished I went back to the room I slept in and went to grab my clothes that Ren told me to wear. It was a Chinese looking top like Jun's with black pants to fight in. I didn't know where the bathroom was, so I just decided to change here. I went over and closed and locked the door. I had put my black pants on and was putting on my shirt. It was a button up; I had my black bra on and went to put the shirt on when I heard someone at the door, I decided to ignore it. Someone came up from behind and started sucking and biting on my neck. My shirt still wasn't buttoned, so there was some exposure of me. Ren's hands were moving around my front side and up near my bra. I was moaning at him because it felt so good. "Oh god Ren," I said. He turned me around and looked me in the eye for a second, then continued to kiss me. "I'm so happy I met you," he said as I lay my head on his chest. "Me too," I said as I closed my eyes. We were in a hug that would never end, but it did. I looked up. "How long were you watching me dress?" I asked with a smirk on my face. "Long enough," he said. Ren kissed me on the forehead, and left. I had forgotten that my shirt was unbuttoned, so I buttoned it up. I put my hair half up in to a ponytail.

I came outside the room and saw Jun and Ren sitting on the chairs and couch. Ren was in his fighting clothes, waiting for me to sit by him. I went over to sit next to him. Jun suggested that her and I go on a shopping spree. "But I don't have too much money with me," I said as Ren put his arm around me. "It's okay, we have tons of money," Ren said. "But I don't feel right about using your money," I said. "Don't worry about it. Please just go shopping with her," Ren said. "Okay, but what are you going to be doing?" I asked. "I don't know really, I may just stay home, I may go along, we'll see," he said calmly as he kissed my forehead yet again. "Well, we're leaving, so decide Ren," Jun said as she stood up. "I'll just stay here," he said as I got up. "Ok, see you later," I said as I started to walk away. He pulled me back and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. Jun and I walked out the door and towards the elevator. She pressed the button and we got inside. We were in silence till we got to the bottom. "So you do really like my brother?" she asked me. "Yeah, he's really nice, and sweet, and caring," I said as I followed her to her car. Jun had a really nice looking blue Corvette. "I'm glad you feel that way about him. Not many people do," she said as her head hung low. She drove us to the designer store, which was totally expensive. As soon as we stepped through the doors, I could tell this was my kind of place. I was looking around when I saw these pants that had a long slit in them, that almost made them look like a skirt. I got a black pair and a pink pair.

* * *

**That's about it for now. Um...go read my other story please! I'm thinking of putting my other story up. (Sorry if there were a few mistakes)**

**Please review!**


	6. Fight 1

**Sorry, but I'm not too good at the fight scenes, and somehow in my world, Horohoro and Yoh tied or whatever so Horohoro can come along Please review!**

* * *

I got some more skin-tight jeans and shirts. That all came to about $250 or more. We then went to the mall and did some shopping there. Jun was asking me lots of questions about my past, like where I lived before the Shaman Tournament, and my favorite things to do. Then came the big question, "Do you ever think you will marry him?" "I don't know, eventually yes, unless he does something stupid between now and then," I said as I looked through the clothes. "Great!" she shouted. "Ok, I think I'm about done," I said as I picked out the last item of clothing. Jun paid and we left the mall. We got home about 2:28 p.m., and I remembered that I had a match against Horohoro in about half an hour. "Oh my gosh, I totally spaced. I have a match against Horohoro in a half an hour!" I shouted as I went into panic. "Calm down Bailey. Besides, you have a new place to live," Ren said as he took some of my shopping bags.

I followed him to another room, a little more down the hall than his. He opened it and I saw a room much like the living room with all the Chinese characters and plants. "Hope you like it," he said as he set my stuff down on the bed. "Oh wow, thank you," I said as I hugged him and kissed him. I had a dresser to put my new clothes in as well as a closet. I had finished putting everything away by 2:48 and had barely enough time to get to the park. We saw everyone else coming as we entered the park. It was 2:59 and the match was about to start. "I'm gonna beat you so hard that you'll wish you were going out with me," Horohoro said in a threatening way. "I don't care I'll beat you twice as hard!" I yelled back at him. The wrist things said to start the match. "Spirit form! Unity!" I said as my spirit and I joined. "Kori, into the snowboard!" Horohoro yelled.

I waited for him to make the first move; he had jumped high into the air and called 'Avalanche' on me. I waited for the perfect moment; I jumped higher than him and knocked my sword at his feet. He fell and hit the ground hard! His board almost cracked and he was loosing spirit control fast. I took the moment and said, "I'm sorry Horohoro," as I called a 'Double Slash' attack, just big enough to break his spirit control. As I was flying in the air from my attack, I waited to land and see what the wrist thing had to say. I hit the ground barely able to stand up. The wrist thing displayed 'WINNER'. I fell to my knees then backwards; I was exhausted. Ren came running my way to help me to my feet. I got up and went over to Horohoro. Horohoro didn't look to beat up, just probably on the inside.

"Great match Horohoro," I said. "You're not to bad yourself Bailey," he said as he put out his hand. I shook it and let go. I whispered something in Ren's ear; "Can we invite them over for snacks and stuff?" He nodded his head, I knew he didn't want to, but if I did, then he agreed. "Hey, why don't you all come over for refreshments?" I asked. "Yeah, I'm kinda hungry," Yoh said as everyone else agreed with him. Even Anna for a change agreed. We all walked back over to Ren's room in the hotel. Everybody had the same expression as I did when I first walked in. There was all ready food laid out on the counter and tables. "Thought you all might come," Jun said as she appeared out of the corner. "Hey thanks," I said. "If any of you break anything, I will have your heads," Ren said in a threatening way. Ren had some big-ass televisions that had movies on; lots of them were American movies.

"How about we watch, um, oh, how about 'Kill Bill vol. 1'? That's an awesome movie!" I suggested. "What is in it?" asked Manta. "Lots of action, blood, um, killing people, that kind of stuff, She has to kill this one dude who almost killed her and her baby, I love it!" "Ok, sure, why not?" everybody said. "The whole thing is 4 hours, this one is barely 2," I said as everyone grabbed a spot on the couches and chairs. There were 2 love seats and one long-ass couch. Ren and I were one of the love seats, and Yoh and Anna were on the other. The other 5 were seated on the big couch. The movie started and was over about 5:30 p.m. Ren and I cuddled most of the time, and I was the only one who laughed at the fighting scenes, mostly. Then the second one came on, so we had to watch that.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please review and go read my other sotry! **


	7. Sleep is good

**Here's the next one. I think I finally finished my Biology crap, and um...please leave nice reviews.**

**

* * *

**

That one was kinda boring, but we still cuddled and kissed every now and then. When that one finished, Manta was almost petrified because of the blood and gross stuff. "That was a good movie," I said as I stretched. "You actually enjoyed that?" Anna asked dumbfounded. "Yeah, I love that kind of stuff, it was so awesome when Uma chopped off Lucy Liu's head. I was all 'Hahahahaha', it was so funny." They all looked confused at me. "What?" I asked, kinda ticked off. It was almost 8 o'clock. "Hey Ren do you think we could all stay the night?" Horohoro asked. "Hey yeah, it is kinda dark out. Come on Ren," Yoh asked. He looked over at me for an answer, but I kept a straight face. "Okay fine, but make sure you don't break anything," he said as he crossed his arms. "Well, who's going to sleep where?" I asked. "How about you and I in the master room, Yoh and Anna in your room, Horohoro and Pirika in my room and the rest can sleep on the couch. And of course, Jun would get her room, " Ren said. Everyone agreed with the plan. Within half an hour, everyone had changed into his or her pajamas. It was about 8 when everybody was just bored. Everyone was going to his or her assigned rooms one by one. It was almost 9 when just Ren, Yoh, and I were left.

"Ah, screw it. I'm going to bed, see ya'll tomorrow," I said as I rubbed my eyes. I walked down the hall and it was the first door on the right. It was huge, bigger than my room that I was staying in! It had blood red silk sheets and walls to match. There was also lots of gold things too, like the night stand knobs and little things like that. It was beautiful. I went over to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and took a quick shower. When I got into bed, I saw Ren was already in it, sleeping. I got into the bed a quietly as I could. I got all comfortable, when I felt something on me; it was Ren. "What do you want, I'm tired," I said as he held down my hands. He didn't say anything; he just smirked and leaned in towards me. There was just enough light to see each other. He was kissing me in a harsh, but gentle way. 'Oh God, please don't get me started,' I thought. He left my mouth and went lower to my chin and down onto my chest. He stopped at the top of my spaghetti shirt and took one of his hands and slid it up my shirt. "Oh God, please don't get me started," I said. "Too late, I already did," he said as his hand stopped to pull up my shirt. He started to kiss my stomach, which is very ticklish. I arched my back as he went down my stomach. He stopped at my pants, but came back up to kissing me on the lips. That was a while, then when he got off, I said, "You're in trouble now," with a smirk.

He smirked back while I took the dominant spot. I started kissing his lips, he tasted so good! I then worked my way down him, actually taking his shirt off. He had a pretty nice body in well condition, slight abs and everything. When I got to his nipples, I started to lick them and barely bite them. He was now arching his back. I stopped that and went lower to his navel and played around with that using my tongue. "Oh God Bailey, don't stop!" he shouted kinda loud. I silenced it with a kiss. The door opened up and there stood Jun, Yoh, Anna, and Horohoro. I pretended to sleep, as did Ren. They asked each other if they heard the same thing, but left seeing as it was apparently nothing. "That was close," I said as I got back on him and kissed him on the mouth. "A little too close," he said as we switched positions. Now he was on top and kissing me. I sat up as he backed off. We leaned in to kiss each other more as his hand guided my chin to his mouth. I backed away and said that I was tired. "Wake me in the morning Ren," I said as I yawned. "Okay, goodnight. I love you," he said. "I love you too," I said. I went to sleep and was well rested most of the night.

XxXxXxXx

When I got up the next morning, I saw that it was 7:49 and decided to get up. 'The earlier I get up, the more time I have with Ren…' I thought. I changed in to the pants that Jun bought me yesterday. I wore the pink pair with a white crop top and some flip-flops. It looked totally cute. Everybody was already awake and eating breakfast. "Morning everybody," I said as I walked over to the table. "Hi Bailey," Yoh and Horohoro said. I smiled back. Everyone was there except for Ren. "Where's Ren?" I asked confused. "Dunno. He left a note over there for you though," Ryu said. He pointed at the counter and I walked over. I picked it up and read it.

**

* * *

**

**Ohhh...what's it gonna say? Only I know Please reivew!**


	8. Truth or Dare

**Well, here's the next chapter. I really don't have anything to say...**

* * *

This is what it said:

Dear Bailey,

Sorry I'm not here. I left for a Shaman match. I'll be back around 10. See you soon.

Love,

Ren

'Why the hell did he leave without me?' I thought. "What's the matter Bailey?"Horohoro asked. "He didn't tell me that he had a Shaman match and left me! That's what!" I yelled as I stomped my foot and threw down my arms. "Calm down, I'm sure he didn't mean it, he'll be back soon," Yoh said comfortingly. I calmed down just a little bit and said, "Yeah, you're probably right." "Want some breakfast?" Manta asked. "No, I think I'm good Manta. I'll be in my room if you need me," I said in a depressed mood. I went back to my room and started to talk to my spirit. "How come he didn't tell me? That's what I want to know," I said. "Calm down, I'm sure he meant nothing by it," Sakura said. "I know, but that just makes me think the whole thing is a fling or something," I said as I flopped down on my bed. She lay down next to me. "Just wait, I'm sure he'll have a good explanation," she said. "Whatever. I'm just going to forget about him right now," I said as I flipped on the TV.

I flipped to the American Music Channel and saw that 'Dip it Low' was on and started to dance. Sakura looked at me weird, but I didn't care. A few songs later, I got bored so I came out and saw that everyone was still here; it was now 8:20 a.m. "Feeling better?" Yoh asked. "Yeah a little bit," I said as I went over and flopped down on the love seat. Everyone started chatting about something when I heard the phone ring. I got up and went to the kitchen to answer it. "Hello, Tao residence," I said. "This is Ren, where's Bailey?" he asked. "It's me," I said. "Amazing, you sound like Jun. Anyway, listen I'm really sorry about this morning. I meant to tell you yesterday, but it slipped my mind." "Well, you could have woken me up and told me," I said as I was now pacing back and forth. "Well, it's just that I don't trust you and -," "You don't TRUST me! After what we did last night! UGH!" Everybody including Jun was looking at me with an 'Oh-my-gosh' look on their faces. "Listen, I'll talk to you more when you get home. Bye," I said as I was about to press the off button, but instead I pressed 1 to make it sound like I hung up. "Fine then be that way!" He shouted into the phone. He hung up. I hung up the phone and noticed that 'I Like That' by Houston was on. My mood did a 180 as I started to dance. The guys were impressed, as was Jun. The song ended.

"Wow you can dance like that?" she asked. "Uh huh, yeah," I said as another one came on. "Hey Jun, can I talk to you in private?" I asked. "Yes." We went into my room and I closed the door behind her. "This is about Ren and the conversation you two just had, correct?" she asked. "How did you know?" I asked confused. She shrugged her shoulders. "Anyway, why doesn't he trust me? That's what I want to know. I mean, I don't expect him to trust me fully now, but he didn't have to tell me," I said as I was pacing back and forth. She was sitting on my bed. "I honestly don't know. That sounds somewhat like him, but he didn't need to tell you," she said. "I just don't know what to make out of it." There was a bit of silence until I said, "Thanks Jun. I need to get that out to somebody." "Anytime," she said with a smile as she stood up. We walked out the door. We came out to the main room and saw that everybody was having fun.

"Hey, come join us for 'Truth or Dare' you guys," Pirika said excitedly. "Sure, I haven't played in a while," I said; but Jun declined. "Okay, it's my turn and I pick…Bailey," Anna said. "Truth, dare, double dare, promise to repeat?" she said with a smirk on her face. "You decide, I don't really care," I said with attitude. "Fine, I pick double dare, and the dare is that you have to kiss Manta." "Only if he agrees to it," I said. We both looked at him, but surprisingly, he said no. "Ryu then." He also said no. "Horohoro?" She was really getting desperate. "Sure, that's fine with me," he said with a smirk/smile. "I don't care, it's not like I love him or anything. Do I have to kiss him on the lips or the cheek?" I asked as I stood up.

* * *

**Oooooooh, cliffhanger...I think...I dunno. I'll update later **


	9. Why me?

**I could upload like a million chapters cuz I'm sooooo bored! Well, here's where I left you off...not really a cliffhanger anymore...duh...**

* * *

"Lips," she replied as she had been waiting to see this. He also stood up and I walked over to him. "You have to kiss him like you mean it," Anna said quickly before I kissed him. "Anything else Anna?" I said about to strangle her. "No." I kissed him like he was Ren. I was so startled; he was holding me and wouldn't stop kissing me. I had to shove him off of me. "What the hell was that for!" I said pissed off. "I dunno, I just felt like it," he said as he licked his lips. "The fuck right I would ever be yours anyway," I said with attitude. Everyone had a shocked face. "Anyway, I choose…um…Pirika. Truth, dare, double dare, promise to repeat?" I said. "Um, promise to repeat," she said kinda shy. "Okay, repeat after me: IfHoro wins the Shaman Tournament, I will destroy the Ainu," I said as I relaxed. "No! I won't do that!" "I never said you had to do it, just say it, geez." "Ok; 'ifHoro wins the Shaman Tournament, I will destroy the Ainu.' Ok there I said it," she said as she burst into tears. "Okay, I'll take her turn," Ryu said. The game went on a little longer till it was my turn again, andHoro was doing the dare. "Okay Bailey, I dare you to kiss Yoh," he said.

"Fine, Anna and Yoh, is that ok?" I said in a mocking voice. "Whatever," she scoffed. "Yeah," he said with no care at all. 'Oh shit, he knows how I feel about him. This'll be like anotherHoro thing,' I thought. I stood up and he did too. We walked to the center of the room. "Kiss him like you mean it too,"Horo shouted at us. I shrugged it off. We started to kiss. But he didn't hold me likeHoro did. He let go as soon as I wanted him too. I looked over his shoulder and saw Ren. My eyes opened really big and I let go of him. "Ren, please. It's not what it looks like," I said as I walked over to him. He crossed his arms. 'Why am I now acting like this? He just told me that he didn't trust me, what the fuck is wrong with me?' I asked myself. I stopped dead in my tracks. Everybody was looking at us, especially me. "No, fuck it," I said as if I didn't care. I walked back to my room. I slammed the door shut. Someone had knocked on the door but I didn't answer it. 'I just wanted to be left alone right now. My boyfriend is home and he just saw me kiss his friend and he told me that he couldn't trust me. What else could go wrong?' I thought as I threw myself down on to my bed. "Bailey, please open, it's Jun," she said as she knocked on the door. I hesitated before I opened the door. I let her in. I had tears in the corner of my eyes as I closed the door.

"Ren wishes to talk to you, but you won't let him in. Why?" she asked. "Everything is a mess," I said paying no attention to her question. "He probably hates me now. I would…I already do," I said as my head hung low. I walked over and sat on my bed and lay down. "Please don't feel that way, I'm sure he still loves you," she said comfortingly. "Prove it to me," I said as Ren came up behind me and sat down next to me. His hand rested on top of my arm. I turned around, sat up, and Jun left. I had an 'I-don't-deserve-you' look on my face. He looked kinda pissed off look on his face and said, "Explain." "Explain what, it doesn't matter, you hate me," I said back with a depressed voice. "No, explain." "Starting…?" "After I told you that I didn't trust you," he said as he stood up. "I started to dance with everybody watching, then I talked to Jun about what you told me, then we came out and I started to play Truth or Dare with everyone else and I had to kiss Horo, who wouldn't let go, and then later, I had to kiss Yoh, who did let go, and you came and saw that." His head was about to blow off. "Why don't you trust me?" I asked. "Well, it is a bit early…" "Yeah, but you didn't have to tell me," I said ticked off. "I know, and that's why I'm sorry." "You…you're sorry? No, I should be apologizing, not you." "I think we're both sorry," he said as he held my hand. I looked down and blushed like crazy. "You're so cute when you do that," he said. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Why didn't you tell me that you had a Shaman match today?" I asked.

* * *

**Well, that's it for this chapter...next one will be uploaded in like 2 minutes **


	10. Rain

**Told ya, 2 minutes...naw, it was probably longer than that...anyway...here's the next one **

* * *

"I just didn't want to be distracted by you." "How?" "Because you would be shouting at me and I would loose focus, that's all." "I wouldn't do that, unless you told me to." We were now holding each other. "Let's just forget about this and go have fun with the others," he said as he kissed me on the lips. I kissed back. It ended then we left and went outside. Everyone was surprised that we were still together. There was nothing left to do so the others went back to Yoh's place. "I'm gonna go take a walk in the park, I'll see ya soon," I said as I was about to leave. "I'll go with you," he said as he held my hand and went outside with me. We went down the elevator and walked out towards the park. "Why are you here for the Shaman Tournament?" he asked as we waited for the light to turn. "You are the last person I would expect to be a Shaman," he said as we started to cross the street. "Well, a few months ago, I actually found out that I was a Shaman. My parents never told me. They also told me of an upcoming tournament I was supposed to be in. I thought it would be boring, but when they said it would be in Japan, I wanted to go a.s.a.p." We were now sitting in the park sitting on the swings watching the little kids play. There was a long silence.

'I wish I could be a little kid again. They look like they have so much fun,' I thought as I smiled. "What is it?" he asked kinda mad. "Nothing, I just want to be a kid again. It looks like so much fun," I said as I smiled at him. "Please, a 15-year-old-girl doesn't need to play in a sand box, he said with attitude. "15?" I asked confused. "You're not 15?" he asked back. "No, who told you that?" "Nobody, I just assumed…" "Actually I'm 13." He had a shocked face on. "Well, I guess if you don't like it then I can leave," I said as I got up. The sky was getting gray and cold. I was shivering as I was walking away from the park and hotel. I was in the middle of the field when someone wrapped their arms around me. "Let's get going back to the hotel where it's nice and warm," Ren said. "Sure you don't want a 13-year-old being your girlfriend?" I asked like I was joking. He smiled a real smile and held my hand the whole way back. Jun had left, so we were all ourselves. When I stepped into the room, he picked me up bridal style. "Hey! I think I can walk thank you," I said as I kicked my legs. He threw me on the couch and got on top of me.

"God made the perfect being, and I get her all to myself," he said as he smirked. "I'm not perfect, trust me. No one is," I said as I smiled back. "Found the closest one to it though," he said as he leaned in to kiss me. 'Man, is he hot!' I thought as we kissed. I giggled. "What now?" he said irritated and joking. "My mom would kill me if she knew what I was doing," I said as I kissed him. We made out for another 5 minutes or so. He finally got off me and sat down next to me. I sat up. "Do you want a snack?" he asked. "Um, no thanks," I said as I reached for the remote. He went up and got something while I flipped through the channels. I saw that 'Scary Movie 3' just started so I left it on. He came back with a thing of milk and started to drink it. We cuddled up for most of the movie until I fell asleep. I woke up around 2:30 p.m. and realized I had fallen asleep. "Wow, I'm like so tired, yet hungry. Oh I feel like something with chocolate," I said to myself. When I came out to the main room, I saw that it was poring outside down the big windows. "I wish I could have seen more of this," I said.

Nobody seemed to be around. I went over the kitchen and saw yet another note. This is what it said:

Dear Bailey,

Jun and I went out to our mother's to spend time with her. We should be back late. We're very sorry.

Love,

Ren

"I always have to be left alone, my gosh!" I said with attitude. "Like I'm gonna do anything…I need chocolate, real bad." I went over and raided their cabinet and found a stash of it. Then I went over to the refrigerator and got some milk. I saw that they had like 10 gallons of milk.

* * *

**I think I was craving chocolate when I wrote this...and so I put it in the story. I don't know anymore **


	11. Who's this?

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry I've been so late in updating I'll try to get the next one out in a few minutes cuz you have been waiting so long.**

* * *

Nobody seemed to be around. I went over the kitchen and saw yet another note. This is what it said: 

Dear Bailey,  
Jun and I went out to our mother's to spend time with her. We should be back late. We're very sorry.

Love,

Ren

"I always have to be left alone, my gosh!" I said with attitude. "Like I'm gonna do anything…I need chocolate, real bad." I went over and raided their cabinet and found a stash of it. Then I went over to the refrigerator and got some milk. I saw that they had like 10 gallons of milk.

"Damn! I don't think they'll need any soon." I went over and turned on the TV and left it on the music channel. When dinnertime came I went out to eat. I decided to go out to McDonalds and ordered a cheeseburger with a small fry and diet coke. I took it back to the hotel and ate there. I finished about 6:30 and talked with my spirit for a while. It was about 9:30, and I was tired from doing nothing. "Hey Sakura." "Yes?" "I'm gonna go to bed, I'll see you tomorrow." "Okay, goodnight." "You too," I said before I left her. I went and took a quick shower before going to bed. I fell right asleep, but was woken up by someone. He was standing next to my bed with a giant tan colored cloak and long brown hair, and a face like Yoh's. "Yoh?" I asked sleepily. "Close," he said. As he threw off his cloak and revealed a nice body and black pants. I sat up afraid of what he was going to do. He disappeared, then reappeared on top of me. "Don't be shy. I won't hurt you," he said as he caressed my face. I began to melt, but then remembered that I was Ren's girlfriend. "Who are you?" I asked. He got really close to my face and said, "You'll find out soon enough." It was really dark in my room, but I was blushing.

I thought he was going to kiss me, but decided to suck on my neck. I relaxed, but started to struggle against him. 'Ren would kick my ass if he ever found out about this,' I thought. It started to rain once again and lightening outside. "I was just going to let you get away with a red mark that would have disappeared by morning, but you leave me no choice," he said as I struggled even more at the thought. He went back to my neck and bit me so hard it started to bleed. He started to suck it up and I started to cry. When I opened my eyes again, he was gone. I felt my neck and it was bleeding, just not a lot. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. I looked at my neck and saw that it was red. I got a washcloth and water and put it on my neck. "Wonder who he was? He wasn't that bad…wait! I love Ren not him! Ugh!" I said to myself. I went back to my room and closed the door and went to bed. I woke back up again, around 7 and decided to get up. 'Hope they're back,' I thought. I went out to the main room and saw Jun at the table and Ren watching TV. I walked over to the back of Ren and gave him a kiss on the cheek before hoping over the couch. "Morning," I said sweetly. "Good morning. Did you have fun without us?" he asked. I shrugged, "It was boring." "Figures." There was some silence while we were watching TV. "I'm gonna go change," I said. He nodded. I went back to my room and opened my closet. I picked out jeans and a yellow v-neck tee shirt and white flip-flops. I came back out and they were still in the same position. I left my hair down because you could still see the bite mark.

"So, did you tell your mom about me?" I asked. "I thought about it, but I didn't. She would be all up in my business if I told her. That's why I'm going to wait," he said as he kissed my forehead. "Okay," I said. The next week was a drag; nothing went on; until the Oracle Bell went off, telling us that we had to find Dobe Village in a month's time. During the boring week, I had learned Oversoul and all the things that Ren had learned over time. Ren, our spirits, and I were talking about the Tournament to come the night before. "I don't want to fight any of our friends, I want to win as much as they do, but I don't want to see them fail in the process," I said to Ren and the others. "If that is the only way to become Shaman King, then I will have to destroy them, no matter who they are," Ren said. "But what if we have to fight each other?" I asked him. "May the best person win," he said. I smiled at that. "I will," I said jokingly. "Master Ren, Mistress Bailey, you need to get some sleep before tomorrow," Bason said. "Yes, we all need to," Sakura said after Bason. Jun had already went to sleep, it was well after 11 p.m. We each left to our rooms and went to sleep. I had trouble getting to sleep, knowing what lay ahead. I finally fell asleep after midnight sometime. I was also the first one up the next morning. I had decided to put on khaki pants and a light blue top and sneakers. My fighting uniforms were in another bag. I was so nervous, I couldn't eat. "Just eat something," Jun said. I wasn't feeling good either, it was like I had a cold or something. "I hate being sick," I said all stuffed up.

* * *

**That's all for now. Hope you like it. Please review!**


	12. Off to the middle of a desert?

**Here's the next chapter. Please leave a good review!**

* * *

My fighting uniforms were in another bag. I was so nervous, I couldn't eat. "Just eat something," Jun said. I wasn't feeling good either; it was like I had a cold or something. "I hate being sick," I said all stuffed up. 

Jun gave me some medicine, "Take this." I looked at her like I wanted to kill her, but she just smiled. I took it, and I felt somewhat better. "Thanks," I said. Ren and I got our bags and got ready to meet the others at the airport. "Goodbye and good luck," Jun said as she dropped us off. We were the first ones there waiting by one of his planes. "Wow, how many does your family own?" I asked in amazement. "Thirty-three," he said proudly. All the others came in minutes. "Ready to go?" Ren asked. Everyone nodded, no one wanted to fight each other. Manta was even there; he had come to say goodbye to Yoh.

Out of nowhere, the person that came to my room a while ago had come back. 'He looks just like Yoh, he was the person from the other night!' I thought. "What do you want?" Yoh asked in a mad tone. "I'm going to Dobe Village, just like you all are; and I'm going to do it using Oversoul the whole way there," he boasted. "No way!" everyone said, including me. "Oh but yes, just to show you how powerful I am, here," he said before he attacked Ren. He had beat him, no sweat, as well as Yoh. I had gone over to Ren's side and helped him up. He left and everybody was confused who he was. "Oh well, let's just focus on getting over to Dobe Village," I said as I helped Ren into the plane.

Everybody got in and we took off, except we left Manta behind, there was a Shaman only rule for the 2nd round. We had been on the plane long enough and I was getting bored. All of a sudden, the plane goes on the fritz. "Oh my gosh, I don't want to die!" I screamed. As we were falling from the plane, Ren used his spirit to help us land safely. "What the fuck was that?" I asked as I was trying to catch my breath. "I don't know, I think someone sabotaged the plane," Ren said. "Who the hell would do that?" I asked. "Dunno, anybody, but I thought that Ren's planes were the best? Oh well, as long as we're all alright," Yoh said.

"This sucks, we're stuck in the middle of a desert, with no food or anything! How are we going to survive?"Horohoro wined. "Amidamaru had left to go find a town or something he should be back soon," Yoh said comfortingly. Amidamaru had come back in a few minutes. "I saw a town and it looked like 2 days walk," he said. "Two days!"Horo shouted. "My God, calm down," I said back, "it's not like you'll die, geez." "We won't, I saw an oasis a little over the mountains when we were falling from the plane," Yoh said. "Why didn't you tell us that!" we all shouted at him. He just shrugged his shoulders.

We all started walking;Horo was still complaining. "Shut up! I think we've heard your complaints, now just shut up!" I yelled at him. "Wow, you two are really alike, no wonder you like each other," he said. I looked at Ren and blushed he smiled. We were there in a matter of minutes. "Yeah, alright!"Horo shouted. I was screaming with joy, shade and water. Yoh decided to take a nap under the shade. Ren had wanted to get a drink of water whenHoro jumped into the lake. "Get out of my drinking water!" yelled Ren. "Make me!"Horo shouted back. "Just get out!" "Ok, fine, I don't want to deal with your or your girlfriend's temper anyway." I giggled.

Ren took a hand full of water and started to drink it. All of a sudden Ryu popped out of the water. I started to laugh my ass off! Ren had to spit the water out. The others were fighting, or getting ready to at least. I saw some girls at the top of the mountain, but they weren't doing anything but hanging, so I flipped them off. They were about to yell, but that would blow their 'cover'. "Come on, let's get going to town," I said as I got ready. "But it's so hot,"Horo started to whine again. "Don't start," I said threateningly. He looked down.

We walked for a while, but then saw a road, and Ryu decided to hitch hike. It was now nighttime, and some dude named Billy, came and picked us up and took us to town. The next morning in the hotel, I was tired out from the night before. "God, do we have to get up this early?" I asked as Yoh and Ren dragged me out of bed. "Yes, now come on!" the shouted in unison. "Fine," I said as I looked over at the clock; it read: 7:29 a.m. I got up and put on some clothes and went out side to meet the others. "Okay, if we're going to find Dobe Village, we need to split up," Yoh said, "split up and we'll meet back at the bench in the park in an hour, ok?" Yoh finished. We all nodded our heads and left.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please leave a review!**


	13. 5 more competitors

**Here's the next chapter. Oh, and to _BBShadowCat_: TOTALLY!**

* * *

"Okay, if we're going to find Dobe Village, we need to split up," Yoh said, "split up and we'll meet back at the bench in the park in an hour, ok?" Yoh finished. We all nodded our heads and left.

"Where to start?" I asked. I saw a group of people and started to ask them stuff, but nobody had heard of Dobe Village. After a while, I gave up and went over to the park bench. I saw Yoh coming over too. "I got nothing, you?" I asked. "Same," Yoh said as his head fell down. "Geez, you would think at least one person would know about Dobe Village," I said disappointedly. "Oh well, there are still a few minutes left, want to grab a soda or something?" he asked. "Sure," I said. I followed him to the grocery store and we got some sodas. We came back and saw that everyone was back. Everyone started to blush at Ren. 'What is up with them?' I thought. "So did you have any luck Ren?" Yoh asked in a lovey-dovey way. "No," Ren said sternly. "That's not what this says," Ryu said as he turned his head and I saw the kiss mark that was left there. Ren started to get really mad like I did. "Who did that? Where the hell are those bitches? I'm gonna whoop their asses!" I said really madly. He tried rubbing it off; it took a while, but it came off. Everybody was laughing. I was so pissed off.

Out of nowhere, a girl in school clothing comes and asks us if we want to know more about Dobe Village. "I know someone who knows about it, and she should be able to help." "Sure, why not?" Yoh says carefree. "Ok," we all agreed. We went and followed her to a house and she led us in a room with an old lady. 'No wonder she knows about Dobe Village. It's probably as old as she is,' I thought. " Hey, Yoh," I said in a whisper tone. "Yeah?" "I know that girl, she was spying on us the other day when we were at the oasis." "Yeah, you're right. Let's give her a chance though," Yoh said as we started to pay attention. "So you're looking for Dobe Village, right?" the old lady asks. "Yes, what can you tell us?" Ren said. "Dobe Village, Do-be Vill-age…" she said over and over again. "Do you know anything or not?" I asked ticked off. "Let me think please, it takes me some time," she said. We all looked at one another with a questionable look on our faces. "Who are you, really?" Ren asks. She didn't answer. Horohoro walked over to a closet to reveal a woman. "So are the other three in on it too?" Yoh asked calmly looking out the window.

The roof starts to collapse, but Amidamaru and Bason shield it. The dust cleared and we saw 5 girls. "Lily, Sally, Millie, Elly, and Sharon," they all introduced themselves. "Ok, and we care why?" I asked. "Well, you see little girl, we're trying to destroy our competition before the second round," Sharon says. "Well, if you loose to them and one of the ten priests is around, you will be disqualified from the tournament," said someone from the trees. "Oh yeah, and where does it say that? I never saw a rule book, therefore, it is allowed," Sharon said as if defending herself and her group. "On the contrary, the rule book is on your Oracle Bells, press the 'B' button and scroll down," he said. Everyone did it. "Wow, I didn't know this was on here!" Ryu said. "Cool, it even has games on it!" Horohoro shouted. "Like you need anymore distractions," Ren said back to him. "Who cares, we will win anyway," Sharon shouts as her and the group start to attack. We had them caught them no problem and they started to run away. We walked off feeling a little better about the competition. "Well, that was weird," I said. "Yes, it was," Ren replied.

"Something's missing from our group," Ren said after a few minutes of silence. "What?" Ryu said. "Well, unlike our group, the girls all had a leader, Sharon, and worked somewhat well that way. That's why I think that Yoh should be our leader." Horohoro's mouth dropped, "Why Yoh?" "Because, I don't want to be the leader and you would get us lost for sure," Ren said. "I will follow you around anywhere Yoh," Ryu said like he worshipped him. I rolled my eyes. "Come on, we have to get going," I said. "But to where?" Horohoro asked. "I dunno, let's ask our new leader, Yoh," I said with attitude. "Um, how about we keep looking for Dobe Village," he suggested. "Sure, what master Yoh says, goes," Ryu said with a smile. "Ok, sure," I agreed.

* * *

**Ok, there's the latest chapter. I have to go fix some things in the previuos chapters...it'll be a while...**


	14. Computers don't know everything

**Woot Woot! I got a new chapter out. All the previous ones are fixed too (I hope) Please leave a review! Love ya!**

* * *

We all started walking and decided to go to the next town, supposedly in the direction of Dobe Village. While walking there, we saw our friend Billy, and he gave us a lift to the next town. He dropped us off and went on his way. "So how are we supposed to find Dobe Village? Any ideas?" Horohoro asked Yoh. "Let's go find information," he said back. "Hey! Dobe Village! Does anybody know where Dobe Village is?" Ryu shouted at the top of his lungs. "That's not what he had in mind Ryu," Horohoro said. I sighed, "This is going to take us forever."

Ren started walking away from us. "And where are you going Ren?" Horohoro asked. "To the one place in the town where I can get access to an information nerve center," he said as he kept walking. "What is he talking about?" Ryu asked. Ren turned his head around, "Take a guess," he said like he knew something nobody else did. "Oh, Nerve Center's that hot new video game!" Horohoro said excitedly. "That's right, the one where you fight off the aliens," Ryu said. Ren started to mumble to himself as the two kept talking about the video game. Ren got really ticked off, but I calmed him down. "Let's go," he said after the two finished.

We all followed him to the library. "Ah, so this is what our short tempered friend was talking about, the World Wide Web. Let us hope that Dobe Village is no more than a few clicks away," Ryu said as a library assistant was typing on the keyboard. "Right now, I'm cross referencing the world's 4 most geographical databases. My Tao family connections allow me to access top secret sites," Ren said. "Wow, that's impressive," Yoh said. "I'd be more impressed if Ren here could do his own typing," Horohoro said as Kororo agreed.

"I've spent all my free time horning my fighting skills, not my office skills," Ren said with attitude. "Forget that, can you order me a pizza on that thing?" Ryu asked. :Yoh, Horohoro, and I sweatdrop: There was a few seconds of silence. "I'll take over now, only a Tao can enter the secret code," he said as he placed his hand on the library assistant's shoulder. Everybody had an 'Oh-my-gosh' look on their face. 'My gosh, what's wrong with them?' I thought. They all crowded around Ren, "Enter," he said as his finger hit the key. They all fell anime style. "That's your secret code!" Horohoro shouted at him. I giggled. "You know a better one?" Ren said as the computer almost finished searching.

A new screen came up 'No Results Found'. "There were no results found for my search?" everyone said oh no, including me, "Impossible, no directions no maps, not even one mention of Dobe Village!" Ren said angrily. "Now what, nothing, again," I said. We all left the library and sat at the steps. Yoh, Horohoro and Ryu all sat at the steps, while Ren leaned against the handrail, and I just stood in place. "Don't feel bad Ren, computers don't know everything," Yoh said comfortingly. "And obviously neither does Ren," Horohoro said. "Ok, let's here your plan Einstein," Ren said almost threateningly. "Yo…you know, if we ever find this place, I hope you're my first opponent!" Horohoro said back to him.

"Ok, ok, everybody just mellow out. If we're supposed to find Dobe Village we'll find it, so save the fighting until then all right," Yoh said. "Yeah, I guess your right Yoh," Horohoro said in a sorry way. "We still have plenty of time, we just need a new strategy is all," Yoh said. "Like hiring a private detective?" Horohoro said almost confused. "Or better yet Horohoro, we could be private detectives ourselves," Yoh said as he stood up. "We could pound the pavement, talk to people, hunt down clues, all that private eye stuff," he said happily. "I could be like Sherlock Homes and Yoh could be like my sidekick, Wattson," Ren said. I giggled at that, that was funny. "Yeah right, or vise versa," Yoh said cheerfully. "Then it's a plan," Horohoro said happily. Ryu apparently got excitedly at all this talk, "You can rest easy with Ryu on the case," he said as he stood up and took off.

We looked at each other and smiled and giggled. "Let's go find a hotel or something to stay the night," I said. "Yeah, sure," everyone agreed. We walked for a little bit and finally found a room. The hotel wasn't exactly 5 star, it wasn't even 4. "Oh well, better than nothing," Horohoro said. "Yeah, but I really like the last one," I wined. "I'm not paying $150 per person per night," Ren said as he took off his jacket, Yoh did too. 'Oh my god, two cuties undressing in front of me, I must be in heaven,' I thought as I flopped down on the bed. "Why are you changing?" I asked. "I want to relax, like we're going to be doing anything," Ren said as he put another deep red shirt on. "Yeah, I think I'll change too," I said as I went into the bathroom and changed into a dark purple top and black pants, exactly like Ren's only different colors.

The top stopped above my belly button and the pants started below my belly button. The top had no sleeves and had a turtle neck thing like Jun's dress. I left my hair down and came out, both boys had changed their tops and Ren changed his bottoms.

"Your outfit looks like Ren's," Horohoro observed. Horohoro didn't change at all. "No really, I never noticed," I said sarcastically. He crossed his arms and I shook my head. "I love it when you do that," Ren said then leaned in to kiss me. It wasn't one of those 'I'll-see-you-later' kisses, it was a long intense kiss. "Oh god, now they're going PG-13," Horohoro said as his hand went over his face, Yoh just smiled. "You're just jealous I have her and you don't. I've seen how you look at her," Ren said as he backed off of me. "Ohhhhh," I said. Horohoro got really upset and turned his back. "It's ok Horohoro, there is someone out there for you," Yoh said comfortingly as he pat Horohoro on the back. "Now where were we?" Ren asked seductively in my ear. "Let me remind you," I whispered back. We were about to kiss, but then Ryu walked through the door with some kid. "Damn it," I whispered to him, "later."

* * *

**Oh Darn! I cut you off:hehee: Let me know if I need to change anything. Leave a review please!**


	15. Friend or Foe?

**Yay! New chapter! Anda new character! This is going by really fast, I went through like 15 pages on Mircosoft Word already, and I've started on the next 15 pages. So far, it's 45 + 11 ...56 pages long. I'm on like 16, but I'm sure the rest'll go by fast. Read and review! Love ya!**

* * *

"Now where were we?" Ren asked seductively in my ear. "Let me remind you," I whispered back. We were about to kiss, but then Ryu walked through the door with some kid. "Damn it," I whispered to him, "later."

**Chapter 15 ----**

"Great, just what we need, another mouth to feed," Horohoro says. "See, I told you they'd make you feel welcome," Ryu said to the boy. The boy had green hair, black pants, a white top covered by a green and yellow plaid over coat thing. "Hello there," the boy said. "Ryu, you just can't bring home stray shaman like this," Horohoro said. Yoh walked up to him, "Hey nice to meet you." "Watch out, it might be a trick!" Horohoro and Ren shouted. "Nah, he's Ryu's friend," Yoh said in a nice way. "I knew you'd understand, it would be a crime not to assist this lovely damsel in distress," Ryu said as he wiped away his tears. 'What did he just say? Is he gay or something!' I thought.

"What are you talking about Ryu! That's no damsel, that's a DUDE!" Horo shouted at him. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" Ryu shouted back at him confused, "May I have a word with you alone please?" he said as he faked a smile. He dragged the boy into the back room. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE A DUDE!" we heard Ryu shout. They came back out and Ryu acted like he made a mistake; a big one. "Well, now that that is cleared up, uh where were we?" Ryu said shyly. "We already have enough problems as it is. We don't need to take this kid in," Horo said. I could tell that Horo didn't like him, but I was in-between. "Yes, I agree with Horo," Ren said. "Why?" Yoh and I asked. "We don't know the first thing about Ryu's friend. He could very well be waiting to ambush us when we go to sleep like those girls did the other night," Ren said.

'Well, if he puts it that way…' I thought. "Yeah," Horo agreed with Ren. "That's not fair, I never," the boy said. "I don't trust him, just look at that crazy hair," Horo said in a harsh way. "You're not the one to be talking about hairstyles," Ryu said. "Neither are you," I said with attitude. "No matter, I wanted to find some strong Shaman and I found some so let's go!" the boy said as he threw off his overcoat thing. "Take it easy man," Yoh shouted at him. "Now I will find out if any of you are worthy," the green haired boy said as he got ready, "Morphine, into the pendulum!" he shouted as his fairy went into his pendulum.

We started to panic, but Yoh broke through the window and we all went out running. "Don't be fooled by his size, he's very powerful," Amidamaru said Yoh as he came out with Bason and Sakura. We lined up: Ren, Yoh, Horo, me. "What's your name kid?" you asked as you drew your swords. "I hate to say I told you so, but I…" Ren started to say but he was cut off by Bason saying, "Watch out Master Ren!" Ren and Yoh quickly jumped to the side.

"Lyserg stop it, this is no way to make friends!" Ryu yelled at him. "It's my way," Lyserg said as he jumped out the window. "What have I done?" he asked himself loud enough to hear. "What's wrong with you Lyserg, why are you doing this!" Horohoro shouted at him as I drew my swords. "For revenge," he said. "We did nothing to you," Ryu shouted as he came out. "That's right," Horohoro agreed. "I'll tell you what happened to me then you will understand why you must fight me," he said as his head hung low. "It was supposed to be my big day, the day I had been waiting for my entire life," he began, he told us about his past and I felt somewhat bad for him.

"That's why I need to know if you can beat me, because… if you can't beat me, you'll never beat him," Lyserg said as his head still hung low. "But who's 'him'?" Yoh asked. "If you win, you'll find out. We'll battle as friends, and if you win, we'll team up to fight him!" Lyserg said as fire came to his eyes. The pendulum went to Horohoro and I but hit the tree behind me. "You're not going to make any friends with that attitude," Horohoro said as he got ready to make an attack, "Kororo, into the snowboard!" he said as his spirit and the board joined together.

"Horohoro you don't have to fight!" Yoh yelled at him. "Stay out of this Yoh…prepare to get iced you psycho!" Lyserg laughed at him, "I don't think you have what it takes to beat my super charged dowsing pendulum!" "That dowsing pendulum of yours can't be two places at once!" Ren yelled at him as he too was up in the air making an attack. The wire went around them and stopped them. "OH NO!" they both shouted. "AHHH!" they both screamed in pain. "Let's hope you won't be an easy mark Yoh," Lyserg said with a wicked smile on. I decided not to fight, since I didn't know what to think about Lyserg. He seemed nice when we met him, but now, he's pretty mean, but I understand what trouble he's in.

"Ahh!" Ren and Horo said as the two fell from the sky practically. They both landed with a thud. 'Oh, he's gonna get it. He hurt my boyfriend, he's in trouble,' I thought. "The entire wire is filled with his furyoku," Ren barely said. "I'm beginning to think that I'll never find a worthy enough opponent to team up with. I hope you prove me wrong Yoh. I'll make it easy for you, you can have the first shot," Lyserg said trying to test Yoh's strength. I looked over at him; he looked at me and walked away to Horohoro and Ren. Lyserg had a shocked look on his face.

* * *

**There ya go! Please leave a review!  
Laterz!**


	16. Lyserg

**Ok, here's the next chapter. Nothing to say today...Please review!**

* * *

"The entire wire is filled with his furyoku," Ren barely said. "I'm beginning to think that I'll never find a worthy enough opponent to team up with. I hope you prove me wrong Yoh. I'll make it easy for you, you can have the first shot," Lyserg said trying to test Yoh's strength. I looked over at him; he looked at me and walked away to Horohoro and Ren. Lyserg had a shocked look on his face.

**Chapter 16 ------**

I started to walk away too, going straight for Ren's side. "Forget it Lyserg, my friends need me…uh, talk to me guys, are ya hurt?" Yoh asked comfortingly. "I'm sure I'll be quite all right, but in the future, you might want to be careful about who your pals drag home," Ren said as he tried to get up. "My snowboard, it's destroyed," Horohoro said. Kororo felt sorry for him like I did. "It's all my fault Yoh, I'm such a fool to trust a little scamp," Ryu apologized. "What's done is done. Right now we need to get these guys fixed up, come on Ryu, Bailey," "Right," we said following his orders.

Horohoro got on to Ryu's back and I helped Ren up, and Yoh helping Ren if he and I needed it. I heard Lyserg get angry. "I'm giving you an open shot so why don't you show me what you're made of!" Lyserg shouted at Yoh. "I've got better things to do than play games with you Lyserg. I've got to get my friends to a doctor, so either help me or get out of my way!" Yoh said to him and stood up. "I choose neither, dowsing pendulum!" Lyserg said as the pendulum came at Yoh full speed. "Yoh watch out!" I said aloud. He pulled out his sword and shattered the pendulum point for point. 'Wow, he is amazing, no wonder he could be Shaman King,' I thought.

"Come on Ryu, Bailey," Yoh said. We started to move again to the hospital. "Hold on," Lyserg said as he got out of shock, "it seems you might be worth teaming up with after all, but I have to test your furyoku on a full fledged fight before I know for sure." "Forget it Lyserg, I'm not interested in fighting you or joining your revenge team," Yoh said. Lyserg's face was like 'Oh-my-God-how-could-he-say-that?'. "I must avenge the loss of my family. If Yoh won't accept my challenge, then I have no option but to force him to fight. If he beats me then he's the one." He was doing something behind us, but I couldn't care less.

"He's a persistent little snot isn't he Yoh? What are you going to do about it?" Ren asked as he walked with me. "Yeah, what?" Ryu asked. "Ignore him, I'm saving my fighting for the tournament," Yoh said calmly. "How dare you walk away from me Yoh! I won't allow you to leave me when your power could be my only chance for justice," Lyserg said. We stopped and looked around. "I'm warning you, accept my challenge or else," Lyserg threatened Yoh. "There's no point in fighting each other Lyserg. Someone else will just get hurt," Yoh said back. Lyserg was really mad now. "Argh, too late Yoh. I gave you a fair shot!" Lyserg's pendulum flew between Yoh and Ryu as we all jumped to a side. "Look out!" Horohoro shouted.

Lyserg was now flying through the air, literally. "Lyserg, do not attack Master Yoh!" Ryu shouted at him. I set Ren down on the ground, he can sit, I think. "Your precious Master Yoh is finished," Lyserg pulled his arm back, "because now I'm using the full power of my furyoku," he shot it forward, "to unleash an attack no one has ever survived," the string made a giant upside down clock tower, "the Big Ben Blitz." 'Wow, that's incredible,' I thought. "I asked you, but you thought you were too good to waste your precious time on me. You never should have refused my challenge! I will get revenge for what he did and you did too!" Lyserg shouted as he was falling slowly form the sky, "There's no way you can escape me now!"

"Lyserg, your rage will only take you down a path of destruction," Yoh said calmly. 'How can he be so calm when there is a giant tower heading straight for him! He must be nuts or something,' I thought. Yoh looked at him. Some memory must have come back, cause he had a scared face on, "Is that…? It's him! Ah (battle scream)!" "Time to end this once and for all, Amidamaru! Celestial Slash!" This giant yellow stream of light came from Yoh's sword and destroyed his tower. "Ahhhh!" Lyserg shouted. He seemed to float for a moment or two, and came down on his foot, then his knees, then his hands. He looked at the ground. "You weren't fighting me, you were fighting the memory of your family, and that's a fight you'll never win no matter how much you try." "Uh, no!" he yelled at himself.

'I do feel sorry for him, oh man,' I thought. He started to cry, like snivels. "I need help Yoh…why can't you understand that!" Lyserg said as he stood up and shouted at Yoh. Yoh punched him. 'Ow,' I thought. "I don't know who did what to your parents, but it wasn't me or my friends and we shouldn't suffer for it. Your anger is clouding your thinking and that's no way to live, just ask Ren," Yoh said from angry to nice. Yoh looked at him and put his hands on his hips, 'Weird, but ok,' I thought, "Now, are you coming with us or are you just going to sit there and feel sorry for yourself?" Lyserg looked up.

Yoh laughed a little, "Lyserg you've got a lot to learn about friendship, stick with us, we'll teach you," he said as he started to walk away like the rest of us. He caught up to us and Ryu started to sing a funny, but stupid song:

"Well, we're goin' down the road, but we don't know where to,  
We've got no map and we got no food,  
Our friend Lyserg turned out to be a dude,  
Oh no!"

"Oh my gosh, Ryu," I said. "What? I'm bored," he said. I ignored him. "You feeling okay?" I asked Ren. "Somewhat yes," he said. "Well, you'll feel better," I said comfortingly.

* * *

**Yeah, I take no credit at all for what they say. That totally came out of the English anime...that's why it's so corny. It was just bothering me about not knowing what they said...so I had to use what they said and incorporate it in. Like the whole computer thing like 2 chaps back, dude I watched that episode like 15+ times. And I had most of it memorized...scary...**

**Please review!**


	17. Anger issues

**I've updated the other one and now I'm updating this one kk? Yay...**

* * *

Yoh laughed a little, "Lyserg you've got a lot to learn about friendship, stick with us, we'll teach you," he said as he started to walk away like the rest of us. He caught up to us and Ryu started to sing a funny, but stupid song:

"Well, we're goin' down the road, but we don't know where to,  
We've got no map and we got no food,  
Our friend Lyserg turned out to be a dude,  
Oh no!"

"Oh my gosh, Ryu," I said. "What, I'm bored," he said. I ignored him. "You feeling okay?" I asked Ren. "Somewhat yes," he said. "Well, you'll feel better," I said comfortingly.

**Chapter 17 ------**

We went to the hospital and had them fixed up soon. Mostly just scratches and bruises. "Now that you guys are all better, let's get something to eat. I'm starved!" Yoh said as he rubbed his stomach. We all agreed and went to the diner next to the hospital. We sat in a corner booth (a circle one) and this is the order of everyone from left to right: Ren, me, Horohoro, Ryu, Lyserg, and Yoh. Ren was looking pretty pissed, but I didn't know why, unless he didn't want to get beat up in front of me. We all started off with an appetizer and Lyserg told us more about him.

His father, Liam Diethyl, was a great detective and dowsing expert. Because he admired his father so greatly, he looked everywhere for the key to the pendulum. When he was six, he realized the key was at Big Ben. While he was away, Hao made a proposition to Liam to join him. Happily, Lyserg found the key and ran home to show his father, only to find Hao had destroyed his home and killed his parents. 'Aw that's sad,' I thought. "So when I heard of the tournament and that Hao was going to be in it, I decided to join. Since they wouldn't let me, I decided to steal an Oracle Bell from a priest," Lyserg said as if it didn't matter.

"Good job," I said. Everyone was looking at me in a crazy way. "What? I mean, if you can steal an Oracle Bell, especially from a priest, that takes guts as well as some strength," I said almost admiring him. "Yeah, but he stole an Oracle Bell," Horohoro argued. "And he whooped your ass," I said back at him. "You got me," he said. I smiled and thought, 'That's right.' "There's something connection between you and Hao, Yoh. I just don't know what it is, do you even know him?" Lyserg asked.

"No, I've never heard of him till the tournament started, wonder who he is. He must be pretty powerful who ever he is," Yoh said. "You should join us Lyserg, we have no idea how to get to Dobe Village, do you think your pendulum could help us?" Horohoro asked. "Um, yeah, you really want me to join your group?" he asked happily. Horohoro and Yoh nodded their heads. Ren growled underneath his breath. I looked over at him, he was really pissed. "Why do you want him to join us, how can you all trust him?" he said harshly. "Ren, calm down," I said. He just got up and left. "Sorry, I'll be back," I said as I left to go follow him.

He went out the door and over past the hospital. "Ren, wait," I screamed at him. "What do you want?" he asked as he stopped and I caught up to him. "What's wrong?" I asked him, catching my breath. "They all want him to join our group." "What's wrong with that?" "He doesn't belong with us, that's what." "So, I could have been gone after I battled Horohoro, but you all wanted me to stay, is that any different?" I asked. "He's not that bad." "Shut up!" Ren said as he slapped me. I was caught off guard, seeing as I thought I knew him. I stared at him, rubbing where he had hit me. He just walked off.

I blinked a few times to make sure that had really happened, "Ren?" I shouted after him. It was getting dark, and I didn't want him to be out there by himself, so I started to walk over to him. Someone placed a hand on my shoulder, "He'll come back, give him some time to cool off," Yoh said. I nodded my head and picked up his hand off my shoulder. I noticed that Lyserg was gone, "Where's Lyserg?" "He was going to go somewhere, but he'll met us back at the hotel," Horohoro said. I rubbed it again. "What's wrong?" Ryu asked. "Nothing…it's nothing," I said as I stopped. We all went back to the hotel and laid around when Ren came through the doors. I didn't say anything; I didn't want to upset him over anything. He tapped my shoulder and made a hand motion to follow him. I got up, nobody had noticed at all.

He led me into the next room (there is a main room and a sleeping room, he took me into the sleeping room where nobody was, there was a door between the two). "I'm sorry," he said. "Is that it?" I asked. "Yes, truly I am sorry, I never meant to hurt you." "Then you shouldn't have in the first place," I said as I crossed my arms. 'I feel really bad that I'm not acting kinder, and I feel like I want to dump him, but that would make both our hearts ache. Oh man, what to do?' I thought. I let out a sigh and walked towards the door.

I was just about to open it when someone else did. It was Yoh, "Lyserg's still gone, maybe you two would like to help us?" "Sure," I said. Ren shrugged his shoulders. "Come on," Yoh said. We all walked out to the hospital and diner and split up from there. I had Sakura search from the sky while I looked on the ground. I came back and saw that everybody was back except for Ren. "Let's go follow him, maybe he found Lyserg," I suggested.

* * *

**That's all for now. I'll probably update later!**

--Sakura


	18. Do you forgive me?

**Yay...another chatper. This is soooo much easier than updating on Quizilla, that takes forever! Please review!**

* * *

I was just about to open it when someone else did. It was Yoh, "Lyserg's still gone, maybe you two would like to help us?" "Sure," I said. Ren shrugged his shoulders. "Come on," Yoh said. We all walked out to the hospital and diner and split up from there. I had Sakura search from the sky while I looked on the ground. I came back and saw that everybody was back except for Ren. "Let's go follow him, maybe he found Lyserg," I suggested.

**Chapter 18 ------**

Everybody agreed and went back in the general direction. Later, I still came back with nothing. It was pitch black out and I could barely see anything. "Horohoro and Ren are gone. Let's just wait for them," Yoh said. "There's no point in searching for them if another one doesn't tell us where they are," I agreed. I started to pace back and forth. Ryu was looking around at the stars, and Yoh was watching me. I tripped on something and was falling till Yoh caught me. He quickly kissed me on the lips too. "Yoh, you can't," I said as I pushed him off gently. "I'm sorry," he said next to my ear. Oh God, that sent shivers down my spine. 'I'm surprised that Amidamaru hasn't objected this. I would think he would be telling Yoh to stop,' I thought.

He had helped me up and walked off smiling. Ren and Horohoro came back with Lyserg, now he had the cuts and scrapes. We took him to the hospital and got him fixed. "This has been one night, I can't wait to go to sleep," I said as we walked back. "Yeah, me too," Yoh and Horohoro agreed. 'Just like old times,' I thought. When we got back to the hotel, we had to decide who slept where. "We can either do 3 to a bed or 2 to a bed and 2 on the couch," I said. (The couch was one of the bed type ones)

Everybody agreed with the 2 people per bed and 2 on the couch idea. "Um, how about we pick partners or something and then go from there," Yoh suggested. They spared no time finding partners, I didn't move. "I'm with Bailey," Ren and Yoh said at the same time. "What are you doing hitting on my girl!" Ren asked furiously. "Um, well, I thought you two had broken up, so why not give it a try?" Yoh asked as he had a sweatdrop on his head. "Why were you listening in the first place?" he asked. "Uh, no reason," he laughed off. Ren was still ticked, but he got over it.

The pairs were Lyserg and Ryu (there would be no way I was sleeping with him, I feel sorry for Lyserg), Yoh and Horohoro and Ren and I. Next we had to figure out who was sleeping where. "Who cares, I'm tired. I'm sleeping on he couch it's the closest thing," I said as I flopped down on it. "Okay then, I guess us 4 are back there then," Ryu said as he walked back, "goodnight, you two." "Night," I said as they all went back. "Come on, help me get this out," Ren said. "Fine," I said. I helped him get everything ready and climbed into bed.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I know," I said rather coldly. "Do you forgive me?" he asked. 'Oh, no, not yet, um, uh, I can't say anything,' I thought as I went into panic. "I understand if you don't love me anymore," he said sadly. "I don't hate you, it's just that I didn't like what happened today, that's all," I said as I turned on my side not facing him. "You can tell me tomorrow, take your time," he said like he cared. I nodded my head and went sleep.

The next morning, we had to be up early. I was the second one up, after Yoh. "Did I wake you?" he asked. "No, I just can't sleep that well, it's nothing," I said. "I'm gonna go walk outside a little bit, I'll be back," I said as I left out the door. I walked around the garden to get some fresh air. Sakura came out of nowhere. "What is wrong Bailey?" "Uh, Ren slapped me because he didn't like that I wanted Lyserg in our group, and then he left for a long time. He came back and said he was sorry, and I felt like dumping him. Then we went out to look for Lyserg and last night he asked if I would forgive him. I don't know what to do," I explained. "Oh well, what are you going to do?" she asked as I got up. "I don't know. If he doesn't want an answer right away, then I'll think about it," I said as I walked back to the room.

I knocked on the door and Lyserg opened up. "Hi Lyserg," I said happily as I entered. "Good morning Bailey," he said as I walked past him. The sky was gray and cloudy so I had to change and put my original clothes back on. I threw a jacket over that. I came back out and saw that every one was ready. We all left; Yoh and Horohoro in front, followed by me, then Ryu and Lyserg, and Ren at the end.

We had gone to get breakfast and left after that. On the way towards the way Lyserg had dowsed for, Ren had came up next to me. "Do you forgive me?" he asked. I kissed him on the lips real quickly, "Does that answer your question?" I giggled. He blushed and nodded. "Good," I said back.

* * *

**There's the latest chatper, I might update later today!**

**--Sakura**


	19. Snow

**I really don't have much to say...'please review' is about it...**

* * *

We had gone to get breakfast and left after that. On the way towards the way Lyserg had dowsed for, Ren had came up next to me. "Do you forgive me?" he asked. I kissed him on the lips real quickly, "Does that answer your question?" I giggled. He blushed and nodded. "Good," I said back.

**Chapter 19 ------**

As we walked up the mountain, it got cold and started to snow. "Wow, snow, I don't see this too often," I said as I gazed around at the mountains. I started to get really cold. "Horohoro lives for this kind of weather," Yoh said. "Ren," I said. "What is it?" he replied. "I'm cold." "Well, you should have brought another jacket," he whispered to me, "Lyserg, we've been walking in circles for hours, what's going on?" "I dunno, I think it has something to do with the mountains electrical energy from the storm," Lyserg said.

"But you're pretty sure we're heading in the general direction of Dobe Village, right?" Yoh asked. "Actually, I'm only sure of one thing, we're lost," Lyserg said, "Let me dowse for Dobe Village one more time." "This isn't going to work," Ren said coldly. "We'll it's better than going in the wrong direction," I said. "That may not be necessary Lyserg," Amidamaru said out of nowhere. "He speaks the truth Master Ren, we guardian ghosts see things you cannot," Bason said following Amidamaru. "Like what?" Yoh said. "Shaman, these mountains are full of them, we're not the only ones searching for Dobe Village," Sakura said.

"It looks to me like they're heading for the other side of the mountain. I don't want to jinx it, but this can only mean one thing," Tokagero said. "Yeah, we're heading in the right way after all," Yoh said. "And we're not the only lunatics out in this storm," Ryu said. "Hey, where's Horohoro?" I asked. "Yeah! Watch me catch some major air!" Horohoro shouted as he came down the trail on his snowboard. He started to get off balance, he ended up falling and rolling into a snowball and into the other side of the wall.

"Will someone keep him on a leash?" Ren asked sarcastically. "Not my job," I said. "Don't look at me, Horohoro live for this weather, though he does seem a bit rusty," Yoh said as we walked off leaving Lyserg and Horohoro behind. They soon caught up with us. "Achoo, next time I want to shred in the middle of a blizzard, remind me not to," Horohoro said as his hands were wrapped around him and snow was all to one side of him. "Is that a frozen lugie or nose jewelry?" Ryu asked stupidly. The blizzard really started to kick up now.

"Okay, listen up guys, if we don't find shelter soon, it won't matter. In a few minutes, we could end up like those snowmen," Ryu said. "Correction, snow women," Yoh said as ran against the storm and cleared off the snow from one of the statues. They guys had sent me out to find some shelter, while the 'harvested' the Lily Five. I found a cave in the side of a mountain, so we all headed there. "Thanks for saving us…" Millie started, "Lyserg." "Lyserg?" Horohoro asked. Ryu had a happy face on him. "Tough luck Ryu," Ren said in a sarcastic way as he crossed his arms.

"Maybe if you girls dressed for the weather, we wouldn't have to save your butts," Horohoro said as he looked away from them. "But Sharona says we have to look good or we'll like never win the contest," Ellie said. She had on a green and black top with no sleeves and a black skirt. "Since we're all heading to the same place, here's an idea, how about you girls come with us?" Yoh asked carefree. Millie gasped with surprise and delight. 'She really wants to come,' I thought. "That's just asking for trouble Yoh," Horohoro looked over at him and said. Ren did the same, "How many times do I have to tell you, they're our enemy." "Just like you were Ren, Ryu and I had our differences too, but we worked things out and now, we're one big group," Yoh said as he smiled at them.

I smiled at him; I didn't understand how he could beat them using memory. Ryu smiles as he looks up, 'Oh God, I don't even want to think about what goes on in his little head.' "The more the merrier," he said happily. "Don't get any big ideas, big mouth," Sally said. She had all black on. "Be sides, what makes you think we'll join your little nerd heard?" Sharona asks. I gave her a 'You-idiot' look. Out of nowhere, Lyserg's dowsing pendulum came flying across and stopped in mid air. "I mean, we'd be happy to join you," Sharona says pretending like she didn't mean anything earlier. "I know Morphine," Lyserg says quietly.

"Hey what's up Lyserg?" Ryu asks as Lyserg gets up. "It's him," he shouts as he runs out of the cave. "Lyserg, no," Yoh shouts after him as we all follow, including the girls. "Hey the snow stopped. It must have blown over," Horohoro said as he looked around. The snow wasn't near us, it was being shielded by something. "Look again, ice-for-brains," Ren says. "Watch it!" Horohoro shouts. I giggled. "It's still snowing, just not where we are, look," Yoh said as we paid attention to who was in front of us. "I knew I sensed a evil darker than any other force, on Earth, which meant it could only be you Hao!" Lyserg shouted at him.

* * *

**Yay! Another Hao scene is coming up! Please review!**

**--Sakura**


	20. Hao

**I'm getting better at this updating thing...not too many people have read this, I'm kinda upset over that...but my Sai story has been great (for me at least)...**

**Please review!**

* * *

"Hey what's up Lyserg?" Ryu asks as Lyserg gets up. "It's him," he shouts as he runs out of the cave. "Lyserg, no," Yoh shouts after him as we all follow, including the girls. "Hey the snow stopped. It must have blown over," Horohoro said as he looked around. The snow wasn't near us; it was being shielded by something. "Look again, ice-for-brains," Ren says. "Watch it!" Horohoro shouts. I giggled. "It's still snowing, just not where we are, look," Yoh said as we paid attention to who was in front of us. "I knew I sensed a evil darker than any other force, on Earth, which meant it could only be you Hao!" Lyserg shouted at him.

**Chapter 20 ------**

"Lyserg," Hao said calmly. "I've been waiting a long time for this day to come, and now that it's here…" Lyserg started, but I started to listen to Horohoro. "Hey guys check that out," he said pointing to some kind of barrier. "He must be the one behind the wacky weather," Yoh said in a mean way. "It's like the storm's afraid of him," Ryu said. 'He really can't be good. And he was in my room!' I thought. "He may be able to push Mother Nature around, but he can't intimidate me," Ren said with attitude.

I heard the girls say something, but I didn't care. "She's right Yoh, maybe you should think about what side you want to be on before it's too late," Hao said rather coolly. "What are you talking about?" Yoh asked confused. "I'm talking about self-preservation. Once I win the tournament, and I will win, I'll be looking for Shaman to carry out my mission," Hao said. "I've got my own mission," Yoh said defending him. "Your only mission should be getting ready for when Master Hao helps us create a better world," this Ryu guy said until Hao cut him off by putting his arm up in front of him.

"You'll come around eventually, but until then, I need you to get stronger. That, and I think I'll take this lovely lady right here," Hao said before a smoke bomb went off. I covered my eyes and coughed until someone grabbed me. I went along with it, thinking that it was Ren, or somebody. I had been knocked out or something, because I didn't wake up for like 30 minutes. I was resting on somebody's shoulders, "Good, you're awake," it said. My vision was blurred for a few seconds, but I finally realized that I was on Hao's shoulder. "No, go away, I don't want anything to do with you!" I shouted as I kicked him and tried to escape his grasp. It was no use; he had gotten some of his followers to calm me down.

He set me down and said, "Don't even think about escaping, it won't work." It was kind of hard for me to stand up, because I hadn't used them for a few minutes. He had a hand on my back and one near my belly button, making sure I wouldn't fall. I stood up and pushed his hands back off of me. "Now we want to be a good girl if we ever want to see our friends again, right?" Hao asked like I was a baby. "I'm not 2 years old, ya know. I have a brain and I can think like an adult," I said sarcastically. "Good, then you'll understand that I'm going to wipe out all of the weak Shaman and defeat all of the stronger ones," he said as he looked out onto the river. "You can't just take them by surprise," Sharona shouts at him. I turned and looked at her. "What are you doing here?" I asked as I walked over to them. "We have no use for weak Shaman," Hao said as he held his hand up to them and they were blown off the cliff.

"What was that for?" I asked as I walked over to him all pissed off. "Like I said, I have no use for weak Shaman," he said. "What about me, I'm like the weakest one there is, I just barely learned Oversoul and all that stuff," I said. "I know that, you are beautiful, and I want you to be my Shaman Queen after I win." "Qu…queen?" I asked scared. "Yes, now Spirit of Fire, melt the ice and rid the mountain of the weak!" Hao shouted as this giant red thing came out and got everything warm. Then the entire river that was ice turned into water and it was flowing fast. 'Oh no, Ren, Hao's going to pay for this,' I thought. "Let's go," he said. All of them left while I stayed and watched the water run towards the gang. Someone's hand grabbed my shoulder and turned me around; it was Hao. "That meant you too," he said. I had no choice but to hope for the best and follow his orders.

We all walked for a while, and decided to set up camp around 5 o'clock. I had no way to tell time. Sakura had come out, "What's wrong?" "What do you thinks wrong? I got separated from Ren, and now I'm stuck with this psycho. My life's a totally mess now," I said as I watched everyone gather firewood and set up tee-pees. I wanted to cry, real bad. I got up and started to look for Hao. He was the only one I wanted to cry on. He should feel my pain; I'm really not myself. I found him ordering people around telling them where the firewood goes. I ran up to him and started to cry into his chest. I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried harder. I felt his arm wrap around me. That made me feel better, but not enough.

* * *

**Aw...Hao actually loved someone...I betcha if you read my Sai story it'll make a little more sense...**

**Please review!**

--Sakura


End file.
